Parody: We'd Love You To Sick Around For Dinner
by The Reference Man
Summary: When Simba and Nala go to the elephant graveyard they never expected that they were going to be sticking around to have dinner with a couple of hyenas.


**We'D Love You To Stick Around For Dinner**

 **The idea for this fanfic came to me when I was looking through Deviantart. This Deviantart person named Juffs, who has this one page comic about Simba, Nala and Zazu doing what Shenzi said and sticking around for dinner, but only their having dinner with Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Scar instead of being dinner. It for some reason reminded me of the Star Wars Robot Chicken, Dinner with Vader scene, so here's my Star Wars Robot Chicken Dinner with Vader and Lion King parody. Enjoy and laugh until your throat hurts.**

* * *

A young lion cub named Simba, along with his best friend Nala were in an elephant graveyard. They had just escaped their very strict babysitter bird, Zazu, who had caught up with them just when they were about to explore an elephant skull. Zazu tried to make the cubs leave, but Simba being his disobedient and cocky self just brushed everything off and went off about him walking on the wild side and laughing in the face of danger. As he laughed to prove his point a gang of three hyenas laughed. The three hyenas came out of the skull that Simba and Nala had just tried to go exploring into.

Out of the skull's mouth came a grey female hyena with bangs hanging over her face named Shenzi, the leader of the hyena clan of the elephant graveyard. Out of the skull's eye sockets came two more hyenas. Shenzi's mate Banzai, a hyena with large bushy eyebrows that made the looks he gave you even more frightening and intimidating. And their friend Ed, an either mentally challenged or brain damaged hyena with two round cuts in each of his ears. Simba, Nala, and Zazu tried to escape them, but the hyenas wouldn't allow the bird and two cubs to give them the slip.

"What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi said, giving the bird and cubs a creepy smile.

"Yeah, we can have whatever's… lion around." Banzai said.

" _This is not good._ " Simba, Nala and Zazu each thought to themselves at the same time.

 **A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

Simba, Nala and Zazu were sitting with Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Simba's uncle Scar at a large, round stone, serving as a table. They were eating crispy fried chicken and salad. Ed took one of the coconut halves that were used as water glasses and tried to drink from it. However, the idiot wouldn't open his mouth. Shenzi grabbed Ed's jaw, opened it up, and put a bendy bone straw in the coconut, allowing Ed, who was smart enough to know how a straw works, to drink.

"Can, can I get a little more water." Simba asked in a low voice.

"WHAT?" Scar asked.

"Nothing." Simba coughed before continuing to speak. "I just asked for more water."

A hyena waiter refilled Simba's coconut with water. Banzai was looking at Zazu.

"Hmm?" Zazu exclaimed.

Banzai made a slit throat symbol towards Zazu. Zazu made a growling sound at Banzai. Banzai made the best gun hand symbol that a hyena could, pointed it at Zazu and made a shooting sound. Zazu put his thumb-feather into his beak and blew as he made his middle feather flip Banzai off. Banzai made crank sound and motion as he brought his middle front paw toe/finger to flip Zazu off.

Zazu growled in defeat.

"So, how we doing? Nala, how's the meat, you ever have meat this good?" Simba asked.

"Yes. With daddy." Nala said, glaring at Scar.

"Hay, Nala, let it gooooooo." Scar said smoothly.

Scar swiped away the chicken leg that Ed was about to eat.

"Oh, help me! I'm Nala's poor father Haipo, whose mother chose over Scar, who's about to feed me to his hyenas." Scar said, trying to mimic Haipo's voice. "Chow down my friends." Scar said in his normal voice.

Scar than started ripping apart the chicken leg with his claws and throwing meat and crispy skin everywhere while making explosion sounds.

"Hyena teeth." Scar said as he finished ripping apart the chicken leg.

Scar grabbed another chicken leg and did the same thing again.

"Haipo's blood and guts everywhere. Ha." Scar said, sitting back down.

Everyone sat in silence for a few quick seconds.

"Anyone, anyone got a joke?" Simba asked while laughing nervously.

"I got one. Who's got two paws and betrayed his best friend by feeding her mate to his hyenas? This guy!" Scar said before laughing.

No one else laughed.

"Uh, too soon?" Simba asked?

"Well, it's been a time and half, but lot of planning to kill Mufasa and Simba to do." Scar said smoothly.

Scar made a hand and head gesture of hanging someone

"Uhbobabo, doodaladedo, uhwoo." Scar said as he made the gestures.

Scar grabbed the table cloth in his teeth and ran off. Zazu quickly grabbed his salad bowl before it could crash to the ground. Shenzi turned towards Simba and his companions.

"Hope you liked dinner." Shenzi said.

Simba looked to Nala and Zazu.

"Dad was right, I should never come here." Simba said.

"YOU THINK!" Zazu snapped.

* * *

 **And that's the end of my second fanfiction, I hope you liked my hopefully first of many parodies. Nala's father's name 'Haipo' means 'missing' in Swahili according to Google translator. I'm working on a multiple chapter fanfic called Lion King the Scarred Pride, that I've been working on for a long time, I hope to upload the first chapter either this up coming weekend or sometime next week. Well that's it for today, thank you for reading, check out my other fanfic(s) if you haven't already and good day/night to you as well as happy holidays if you're reading this during the holidays and God bless you.**


End file.
